


Late Nights and Espresso Shots

by omo_dribbledrabbles



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: Aftercare, Ango is a flustery person, Crying, Desperation, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Omorashi, Reader fanfic, Sakaguchi Ango-centric (Bungou Stray Dogs), TLC, Tender loving care, Trust, Wetting, YOU CAN READ THIS AND NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BSD's PLOT, he isnt fooling a soul, i had a lot of fun writing this, i just keep forgetting tags sorry guys, i mean its my thing i write about piss, i take requests btw, just a little bit though, like enough to distract him, pee fetish, platonic intimacy, soft uwu shit, theres something special about taking a thin but monotonous man in a suit and making him fall apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omo_dribbledrabbles/pseuds/omo_dribbledrabbles
Summary: Ango Sakaguchi (accompanied by YOU) has pulled two all nighters in a row finishing up work for his job. One night he takes it too far and ignores his body's functions for the sake of being done with his report.This isn't actually a super romantic fic, it's more like Ango pisses himself and you're there to help him clean up and feel better, but platonic love is still valid.
Relationships: Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Late Nights and Espresso Shots

The workload never ends. It seems like every day there's twenty new things happening, all needing to be charted, written down, stored away, kept track of. You'd think it would be a fascinating job, to know what's happening all the time, but once it's your job to do it, it becomes horribly, terribly drab.  
Ango Sakaguchi has been at his office desk for two days now, filing away the nonstop reports flowing in from the higher-ups. Espresso shot cups litter the desk, enough to kill a horse if you had to guess. This man was running on fumes, but what else was new?  
Y/n comes up to the thick door leading into the office room, knocking quietly before leaning her upper half in.  
"Hey, how's it going? If you haven't made a dent in the work yet, I'll be shocked."  
Ango scoffs at her and shakes his head some, but she just smiles. She knows what he's like when he's been run down by work, and she takes any remarks he passes with a grain of salt.  
"My manager has entrusted me with covering over a very high stakes endeavor, one that could mean bad news to our agency. It's rotten work in the end, but who else will do it if I won't, right? Just once I'd like to see someone try and do the things I do, and see how well they fare. Not that I'd trust anyone else to do this work, anyway. God forbid."  
Y/n gives a well-knowing sort of smirk and shrug, but it fades once she enters the room with a thick folder held in her arms.  
"...I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but um… the boss left you the rest of the papers the interns didn't finish."  
Ango turns to look at her with an incredulous expression, almost passing as angry if he weren't already so exhausted. She quickly amends herself.  
"But- I have no reason to head home anytime soon, so I'll take half of the work, since I have clearance over it. You've already done too much."  
He sighs heavily and reaches for the half of the folder she hands out to him.  
"Thank you, Miss L/n… This is half? Good God. If I find the intern who was supposed to do all of this, I'll personally see to his being thrown out of a window."  
She laughs, knowing he could have been crueler, but Ango likely just wanted the night to come to an end as soon as possible.  
She leaves with a slight wave, and he glances at her with the flash of a soft expression as he waves back, turning back to the laptop.  
The two of them have never had a strictly intimate moment, but over the last several months of their working together, they have shared glances and mere touches as work allows, and each time an instance occurs, Y/n feels her trust in him grow ever so slightly. She's sad to leave him alone, but it's probably for the best.  
Ango goes back to typing his already full report, sighing gustily. The clock ticks on, and there's already so much more to write. As he's left alone with his thoughts, his body reminds him with a regretful pang that he meant to take a quick bathroom break about an hour ago. He dismisses the thought with a bitter expression. Now that there's more work to be done, he can't afford to stop now.

After not much longer, his left leg has taken up to jiggling on its toes to alleviate the growing need in his gut. He studiously ignores the sensation as he quickly nears the end of the rough draft of the report.  
There, finally! He scrolls through, giving it a quick once-over to see what he can do better. Upon closer investigation, ...it's shit. He wasn't seriously going to turn this in, was he?! Wow. Time to do some serious editing; he quickly scrolls up to the top with disgust to begin his venture.  
Ango becomes so engrossed with the first few parts of his report looking presentable, that when his first wave of desperation hits, he's shocked. His body bends from surprise, and his breath hitches as he freezes, waiting for the sensation to go away.  
He doesn't allow it to distract him much further, and he goes right back to his work. The tapping of his long fingers across the keyboard fills the room as he continues to scale down each long paragraph.  
When the second wave hits, he doubles over and allows his forehead to touch the cool surface of his oak desk.  
"Fuck…" It was stronger the second time, and a fine tremble set into his frame, lips pressed tightly together against the feeling. It's uncanny how quickly he had to use the restroom, and he's paying the price of all of those espresso shots he took.  
In a sudden awareness at his situation, he glances around to make entirely sure he's alone before gingerly putting a hand between his legs, holding himself. It provides very little physical assistance, but mentally, it somehow made it easier to have a handle. He lets out his breath and allows it to pass once again.  
He's not dim-witted, he knows the desperation won't go away. But when there's work to be done, there's work to be done. He's two thirds through the report and quickly finishing, so he adjusts in his seat and keeps his thighs pressed together. Cut this out, edit that, don't curse in an official report, he snips away at the thick chunk of text to make it more manageable.

Need crashes through him like a lightning strike way too soon, and his hand shoots back down between his legs. This time it's not enough, and he almost loses his control. With his heart pounding, he shifts his hips up against his wrist, then again more deliberately because there's pressure, and that's exactly what he needs right now. It also gave him a new sensation to focus on, and with a new heat flushing his whole face, he realizes the unexpected pleasure chases away the need to go.  
God, what if someone saw him like this? How embarrassing would it be if he was walked in on, dry humping his own hand and twisting around needing to use the bathroom? Shame washed over him, and he painstakingly sat up and drug his laptop closer, taking a shaky breath.  
Finally, he finishes, and with victory, he saves his final draft.  
But there are still folders to be worked through. And with a renewed, but apprehensive sense of work ethic, he pulls out paper after paper, eyebrows creased.  
...and he leaks out of nowhere, his knees smacking together. Warmth spreads quickly through his dress pants, and he holds on as hard as he can, panic making his heart race.  
"Shit!! No, no, god-" His face blooms with heat and he finally gets ahold of himself with a gasp, but not before the damage is done.  
He dares to take a look down, just to see how bad it actually is, and audibly whimpers, his voice pitched up past its bored baritone. There's no hiding it if he stands up.  
He starts throwing things back into piles; he's beginning to finally admit maybe he can't finish this tonight.  
Y/n comes in right at that moment, the door shocking Ango out of his anxious organization.  
"Hey, Mr. Sakaguchi. I ended up just leaving what I had, that was… more than I could chew. You almost done?"  
He swallows hard and sits up, putting on a remarkably straight face. Y/n couldn't tell anything was up at all, aside from the strange tightness in his lower body.  
"I've decided it isn't worth the effort tonight, I think I'll be packing up soon" he replied. "I have… a few documents I'd like to finish up, though, just so I feel more accomplished."  
Seems to be about right, Y/n is glad that they're on the same page. Now that she notices, though, there's a waver in his voice and- is he biting his lip? She wouldn't be able to tell if she wasn't wearing her glasses, but he's definitely biting his lip.  
Y/n shrugs it off. "Alright, I'll be in my office when you're ready to walk me out!"  
As soon as she leaves, he grits his teeth as desperation crashes into his stomach, and warmth once again spills from between his thighs. He bends over and holds on again, shakily groaning with the physical effort to stay dry, but there's a spot now, and he's trembling head to toe.  
That's it, he can't take it anymore.  
Slamming the drawer shut and turning off the computer, he stands up and bolts for the door, running right past Y/n on accident.  
She makes a startled noise, but he resolves to apologize later, quickly making his way to the building's bathroom in the most stature manner he can possibly manage in his state  
But the door is off limits, and a no slip sign is outside.  
Where's the fucking janitor?! It's like he left the job halfway through, and he can't enter the room.  
His bladder throbs with pain, and he lets out another spurt of piss, then another, and there's no stopping it as he leans against the wall with embarrassment lacing through him.  
"A-ah… god…"  
He tucks his face into his elbow against the wall as the puddle spreads, shivering and moaning all throughout as relief washes over the shame, making him curse in hushed pleasurable hisses until it's finally, finally over.  
Then he just stands there, panting in exertion.  
Y/n follows him, and gasps when she sees him. Quickly she comes to his side, taking his elbow and laying a hand comfortingly on his back.  
"Hey... hey, it's okay. Come with me, honey."  
They dip into the women's bathroom together and she sets him up in a stall, asking that he strip while she gets clothes.  
Once he nods, bleakly, she hurries off to get his spare comfortable clothes for those long, long nights at the office, when he needs to spend the night there and doesn't want to wrinkle a suit. Y/n always thought that was charmingly stupid, but now she thanks her lucky stars he thought ahead.  
She brings them back to the bathroom and quickly hands Ango his clothes under the door.  
"Here, change into these, I'll deal with the rest."  
And she stops, because she hears a sniff. Then a muffled, stunted sound, as if he was holding back sobs from behind a hand.  
She stands and knocks at the door.  
"Ango, can you let me in? Please?"  
Shockingly, you hear the lock slide open, and Y/n drops to her knees in front of him.  
He's down to his boxers and dress shirt, hiding inside of himself. She quickly, but tenderly takes his face and rub his tears away from under his round glasses.  
"Oh, oh dear… hey, there's no need to be embarrassed, it happens to everybody…  
It's bound to be a lot, you've been under so much stress…"  
She murmurs soft little appraises to him as he leans into her touch, seeming embarrassed even allowing to be cared for like this, looking off distantly into a corner of the stall with a tight and upset expression, like he won't let himself be upset.  
Y/n thinks on it a second, then comes up with a solution.  
"...Hey, you live far away from here, don't you? Why don't you come back to my place? You can get a proper shower there, maybe some food…" and after a moment, she adds tastefully, "and some sleep that I know good and well that you need."  
He exhales sharply with a slightly amused expression, and nods a little, seeming to ground himself some.  
She smiles back, and stands.  
"Get dressed, I have all of my things with me, we'll be ready to go as soon as you are."

After not even twenty minutes, they both are inside Y/n's well decorated apartment. She gently ushers him to the bathroom and draws him a shower, stocking the bath's edge with soaps she hasn't used in forever, but he may like.  
He bashfully thanks her as she exits, and she turns around to toss him a gentle smile before she shuts the door.  
When the sounds of the shower stop, Y/n has already laid out a pillow and blanket onto the pullout couch in the living room, making sure it's comfortable enough for her guest. When he comes back, she smells the strong sweet smell of waikiki, and she giggles inwardly thinking about Ango intentionally reaching for a tropical body soap. With the lights turned down low, she nods toward the bed and approaches him.  
He turns his face away almost on instinct, jaw tight.  
"...thank you again for inviting me over. I, um… ...I'm not sure what came over me back there."  
"There's no need, it was my pleasure to invite you over. And hey," she continues, taking his wrist.  
"I hope you know you can trust me when stuff happens. I care about you, you know that? And… I hate to see you overwork yourself, but, I know that's kind of unavoidable, isn't it?"  
Ango scoffed with more amusement than a few hours ago, somehow managing to crack a smile. "With our job, it really is. I'm glad I can count on you. You've done a lot for me tonight…"  
Y/n smiles back, eyes crinkling with warmth as she lets go of Ango's wrist, stepping toward the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" you call.  
"...Maybe a glass of water? Thank you" He hesitates to call back, but she hears him slipping under the covers she laid out on top of the pullout, and she has to suppress a grin from the SOFTNESS she feels as she fills a glass.  
By the time Y/n's returned to the living room, Ango is already passed out, glasses and all. She rolls her eyes with a very quiet sigh, sets the glass down by the couch, and ever so tenderly takes his glasses off and sets them by his water glass. She stays a moment longer, then satisfied, goes back to her own bedroom to get prepared for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend, and said friend told me Ango doesn't have enough love, so here you go Ango stans!!! I hope this is in-character enough for him, I thoroughly enjoyed making a pretty boy wet himself~


End file.
